Sasuke, MrBrightside
by xObitoUchihax
Summary: Sasuke finally back and he wants Naruto...and He's in for a big surprise OOC slight rape?


**Sasuke, Brightside? **

I walked out of the hospital as quickly as possible to avoid being mauled by Sakura who was in close pursuit.  
"Sasuke!" she called hitting me in the head, "What are you doing out of bed your wounds haven't even healed." Weird she wasn't clinging to me; well then again I did leave Konoha and did put her to sleep with a sleeping jutsu. I kept walking ignoring her attempts to pulling me back into the hospital. I had more important things on my mind well more like a certain blonde. Why would he go through all this trouble just to bring me back? I thought as I wander the streets of Konoha. I wander what he doing and where he was at. "Dobe" I smiled, I found myself in front of his apartment building. I went inside and just when I was about to knock the door flew open reveling the hyperactive blonde.  
"Sasuke?" he sounded disappointed, but still had a smile on his face, "What are you-" I pushed him inside way inside as I shut the door with my foot. I pulled him close and crushing are lips together, he gasped allowing access to his mouth.  
"SA-SA-mph-"he pushed away, "Stop!" ignoring his request I continued to kiss him, "I said stop!" He shoved me away and fell to the floor, "I think-"But I jumped and pinned him to the floor.  
"I know you love me Naruto." I said kissing his neck while he struggled under me.  
"KIBA!" the blonde scream as I felt something wet on the side of his cheek. I pulled way to look at him but by then I was flying through the air.  
"Naruto, are you okay?" The brown haired boy asked a shaking Naruto and holding him to his chest.  
"You should leave Sasuke." The brunette said without even looking at him. I left as fast as I could, wondering what the hell just happened.

_When did it happen?_ I said aloud as I made my way to the Uchiha compound. Was it all just for Sakura? Or was there more to it than you led others to believe, I thought looking over the facts, _was I wrong? Didn't you feel the connection even if it was an accidental kis_s?

***flash back***

_Before I could say anything I was staring into the eyes of an annoyed but cute blonde. Who seemed to be glaring at me for some odd reason._  
_"What are you looking at Dobe?" It came out harsher then I had expected. Getting annoyed I glared at him while getting lost in his cerulean eyes. See stared at each other for the longest time but then he open his mouth to say something but He was bumped and then I came to realization the his warm lips were against mine. The blonde wide eyed pushed away and I fought back a blush and tried to cover it up by spitting and coughing, naturally the blonde did the same. It wasn't till an eerie silence had crept up and caught are attention. I watched at Naruto turned his head slowly and stared wide eyed at class's female population. I turned also just as the pink thing charge straight for Naruto._  
_"Crap!" The blonde jumped away and ran for his life with a crowd of angry fan girls chasing him. _  
***end flashback***

I guess it hadn't meant anything to him but If it didn't then he wouldn't have gone after me right?  
I scowled at myself, "Why would something like a stolen kiss mean so much to me?" I touched my lips.  
Dammit I was a Uchiha! I shouldn't let something like that mess with me.

I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of a way to erase the events of today. One question kept crept its way into the back of my mind, _why?_

"Hey I'll see you later!" the bright blonde smiled and waved.  
"Call a cab" the brown haired boy said pulling his blonde onto his lap. I glared daggers at the brown haired idiot as he nuzzled his blonde's neck and then whisper in his ear. I growled and glared at the ground, "Sasuke? Are you okay?" Bushy eyebrows asked.  
"Hn"  
"Yosh! The wonderful effects of youthful love" Bushy eyebrows struck a pose throwing glitter the air for effect. He went over to Naruto and Kiba and pulled them apart, "You guys stop your Youthful training." Naruto turned bright red as Kiba laughed and hug the blonde. Ino and Sakura squealed at the site of this and started snapping pictures. "Kiba, He doesn't like smoking." I said with a smirk.  
"Its fine, besides you look so handsome when he does." The blonde said staring at Kiba.  
"Well its settled than." Kiba smiled and lit a cigarette. Naruto snatched it out of his hand and stared at it for a second. Kiba snatched it back and puffed on it, He grabbed My blondes face and kissed him or so I thought a moment later Naruto blushed as he blew out smoke. (AN: _My friend thought that part was cute_)

I found myself looking at Naruto and Kiba.  
"Kiba Lets go to bed," Naruto smiled and kissed the brunette before walking into the bedroom. I tried to move but I was stuck in place forced to watch, while the brunette touched His blonde. I sway back and for feeling as if I was going to throw up. 'It can't be real, It just can't be' I scream in my head.

"NO!" I scream trying to move ask the brunette took the blondes shirt off. "Kiba" The blonde moan in pleasure and the brunette attached his neck making his way down the beautiful tanned skin. The brunette pulled away and when to kissing the blondes lips pushing him to bed.  
"Naruto I love you." Kiba said looking into the blondes eyes and caressing his scarred cheeks.  
"I love you to Kiba." The blonde pulling him down to kiss him.

"Make it stop!" I screamed from the spot in the corner.

I sit staight up in my bed panting, the sun was just coming up.

I glared as the Konoha 11 walking to Ichiraku and because Kiba nd Naruto had walked hand in hand."So...have you guys done it?" Ino said loudly. I stiffen at the question, "hn"  
"Uh..." The blonde went red.  
"Well of course" Kiba beamed and kissed "Thats Enough!" I yelled, "You were suppose to love me! no him!" everyone one got quiet.  
"Sasuke..." The blonde said, "What-"  
"I always loved you-"  
"I'm sorry but Sasuke you left me...and Ki-"  
"I dont want to hear it Naruto!" I said storming off.

(couple days later)

I never wanted to end like this...but you will be mine. I looked at the blonde who was sitting with the brunette in the grass.  
"I guess I'll just have help you guys along..." I smirked.  
"Oi, Dobe, Kakashi Wants you!" I lied The blonde smiled, "I'll be back Kiba"  
"Bye" The brunette smiled at the blonde, "I'll see you when you get back." He turned glaring at me.

**AN: Okay so Its my first one...So please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks**

**Okay well I had to delete the lyrics because... but you the idea right? (disclaimer: MEh no own Naruto)**

**Oh and I was thinking That I should do one from Kiba's POV so think you'll be interested? tell meh please**


End file.
